A Day at the Beach
by LunarWolf32
Summary: Hidan has been crushing on the local lifeguard, Kakuzu, all summer. He can never get his attention! Will he ever get Kakuzu's attention? How does Tobi fit in all this? This is in Hidan's POV. please R


**Here you guys go. thanks for the reviews on my last 2 stories. enjoy!**

* * *

Why the fuck, won't he look at me?!

I'm currently laying down on my towel, my arms behind my head, which makes my biceps stick out, waiting for him to come over and have his way with me!

But noooo! Kakuzu, AKA: the sexy dumbass, is too busy watching stupid dumbass kids and wrinkly old people, who shouldnt be swimming, to make sure they don't fucking kill themselves!

Your probably wondering 'what the fuck is he ranting about?' what the fuck im ranting about? You wanna know the fuck im ranting about? Kakuzu, the lifeguard of the beach, who I've been crushing on all summer, won't even consider my flirts. I've tried talking to him(didn't work well since he hardly said anything back), buying him snacks(he said he wasn't allowed to eat on the job, what the fuck? Does that mean he never eats?) And went as far as trying to drown myself! (All he did was grab me buy my waist, pulled me to shore, gave me a goddamn lollipop and said, 'make sure you take swimming lessons before you go out in the deep end, ok kid?' Kid?! I was only about 2 years younger than him!)

So as you can see this guy is a tough cookie. Yes I said he was a cookie...I wonder if he tastes like cookies..mmmm I wonder if his di- "OWW! What the fuck?!" 

I turn around and I see my friends Deidara, his boyfriend Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame. Kisame and Deidara are on the ground laughing their asses off while Itachi and Sasori are trying real hard (and failing!) To suppress their chuckles. At the same time Tobi is jumping up and down, yelling "Tobi is sorry Hidan! Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi is good boy!"

I then realize, when I looked down, why they were laughing and why Tobi is jumping up and down like an idiot. I see a volleyball on the ground by my feet...my head fucking hurts...I put 2 and 2 together...

"TOBI! Your dead meat asswipe! Im gunna put Janshin on your ass!" I start chasing him around the beach while he's screaming,"Tobi is sorry Hidan! Tobi is good boy!" "If Tobi is such a good boy, why the fuck did he throw a goddamn ball at my fucking head?!" "It was an accident Hidan!" "It'll be an accident when I shove my foot up your ass so hard, you wont be able to sit on it for weeks, you bastard!"

I continue chasing him till I corner him near some rocks. "Heh heh heh, your ass is gunna be grass when im finish with you." As I was about to beat the living shit of douchebag here, I hear a voice yelling out to us.

"Hey you two! What do you think your doing over here? Your not allowed to go over here!" I turn around and I see Kakuzu, in all his sexy glory. Tobi runs under my arms and goes past Kakuzu, running as fast as he can. Kakuzu just raises an eyebrow at him as he runs.

He then turns back to me with an annoyed look. "Hey, you know the rules. Your not allowed to go past the line in the ocean, so please make sure when you decide to chase and pummel your friend to do it in the area" I couldn't say anything cause my voice was stuck in my throat. He was shirtless, and wet. 

Many dirty things went through my mind when I kept staring at him. I then realize he was waiting for an answer. So I nod and quickly left to go find my friends. Tobi wasn't there, he was lucky that Kakuzu showed up. Cause the next time I see him, im gunna skin him and hang him on my wall. I couldn't help but let out an evil smirk.

I go back and lay on my towel and watch Kakuzu. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so fucking hot. Words couldn't describe how fucking god like he was. His jet black hair that just falls a bit past his shoulders, that is blown softly by the breeze. His well toned muscles glistening in the sun from a mixture of sweat an sun protection lotion. He has these stitches all over his body that he got from an accident a month ago. But that just made him even more gorgeous. And his jade eyes, oh those sexy-

He than suddenly got up, grabbed his stuff and walked to the shack that was nearby. I was wondering where the hell he was going till I remembered that his shift is over. I then realized that this was my chance! I was going to ask Kakuzu out and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

I then got up and followed him to his 'office'(which all it was, was a shack with a locker in it.) I slowly open the door and as I look inside I had a hard on right then and there. 

Kakuzu was standing right there, naked. Butt ass, in all of his good Janshin glory. I open the door wider letting myself in. Kakuzu then turns around in my direction and looks at me. And what he did next nearly made me have a nosebleed. He smirks and says, "I was wondering if you were going to follow me or not."

He then walks over to me to where he is directly in front of me, so close that I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. And what he did next almost makes my pass out. He puts hand over the tent in my swim shorts and gives a good squeeze.

"Ah!" I cry out. He starts massaging me through my shorts, creating a friction with them. Which makes moan louder. 

"Did you actually think that I haven't notice those lustful stares that you give me? Or the obvious attempts of flirting with your body?"

So he figured me out then. Not surprised. Kakuzu is a very smart man. 

Kakuzu then puts his hand in my shorts and starts jerking me off, using my pre-cum as lubricant. "Aaaaaah!! Ka...hah hah..zu! D-don't fucking stop, damnit!" I moan out. I lean back on to the wall to get my balance. He then all of a sudden did something I did not want him to fucking do. He stops.

"Wha-what the fuck?! Why did you stop?" I cry out. I was so close, if he suddenly decides to stop im gunna grab him by his pretty head and shove my cock down his throat and make him mouth fuck me.

He smirks that god awful smirk, and goes down on his knees. "Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you hanging. Im gunna make sure you scream out my name so loud the whole beach will hear it." He than grabs my shorts and pulls them down to my ankles. His eyes widens a bit when he sees my dick. I couldn't help but letting my ego grow a bit at his reaction. After all I was a good fucking 10 in. long!

When he stops staring at my pride and glory, he smirks and opens his mouth and gives a tiny lick on my slit.

I let out a soft grunt. He opens his mouth wider and takes most of me in. He licks, bites, sucks, everything that I had imagine he was doing to me. He sucks me harder which makes me moan louder.

"Ah! Kakuzu!" he starts massaging my balls with his hands at the same time sucking me off. I brace myself against the wall, to make sure I don't fall, and put my hand on top of his head, making me go deeper inside his mouth. I then notice that he was trying to relax his throat. Wondering what he was doing, he then did something that had me scream his name so loud, the entire beach heard it. He relaxed his throat, brought me deeper inside him, and gave a good hard swallow with my cock.

"KAKUZU!" I came in his mouth, hard. He swallowed every drop of cum that I shooted out. He let me out of his mouth. While he was licking the white stuff off of his lips, I was trying to catch my breath. I never knew he could do that! He was really good at it. I began to wonder if he had experience and at that thought made me seeth with jealousy.

Kakuzu got up and grabbed by my head, and kissed me! I gasped out of shock, he took that moment and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue which just made me even more excited. We then began a battle of dominance with our tongues. Kakuzu won, and then pushed me against the wall. We then realized we had to breath so he ended the powerful, but full of passion, kiss with just a string of saliva connecting our lips. 

"Why?" is all I asked. Why is he doing this all of a sudden? Is this just a one time thing? Will he never be with me like I want to be with him. And for the first time during our session, he smiles. 

"Why? Well I guess its because I love you Hidan." I was frozen shocked, he loves me? "I have for a while, but been to shy about it." He bends down to my ear, his hot breath tickling my outer shell. "You're a beautiful man, Hidan. And more than anything, when the day I laid my eyes on you, I wanted to make you mine." this sudden proclamation surprised me, Kakuzu, the man who I've been in love with since I came to the beach in the beginning of the summer, loved me.

"I love you too, Kakuzu," I said with a smile. He smiled back, leaned down, and kissed me gently on my lips. He then smirks and says, how bout we finish our session, hm?"I find myself all of a sudden turned around my back facing him. He puts three fingers near my mouth and says, "Suck."i comply to what he says and roll my tongue around his digits, making him moan.When he thought they were wet enough, he pulled them out and shoved them in my ass.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain. " It's ok Hidan, just relax." his soothings helped and i slowly relaxed my muscles. When he stretched it out good enough, he took them out and quickly replaced them with his HUGE cock.When I first saw it,I was a bit scared. It was a good twelve in. long and my hand barely wraps around it. How the fucking hell is that thing gunna fit in my ass?! I found out soon enough when he placed it inside of me.

He moaned out of pleasure, while I moaned out of pain. A tear escaped out of my eye. Kakuzu wiped it away and said sweet nothings in my ear. 

"Move." I said. He slowly started moving in and out. It hurts so much! He was trying to find my prostate, that I knew. SuddenlyI was filled with such pleasure. He found it.

He started hitting that spot over and over. My moans where echoing through the shack. The sounds of moans, panting, and skin against skin echoed throughout the shack. "Kakuzu!" I cried out when he wrapped his hands around my cock and started jerking me off. I was close,I could feel it. Kakuzu knew too for he started thrusting in me faster and the jerking got quicker. His moans and hot breaths where tingling my ear. He was going to come too.

Suddenly, my body went rigid, and we both came at the same time, screaming eachothers names.

"KAKUZU!" "HIDAN!" I felt him shooting his load inside me while mine was sprayed on the wall. He did 2 more thrust and stopped. We took a moment to catch our breaths,I was still seeing stars when he pulled out from me. He grabbed me and we layed on the ground, wrapped into eachothers arms. We stayed like that for a while, catching our breaths.

"Hey Kakuzu? Why did you all of a sudden decide to confess to me?" I asked.

He looked at me. Unsure if he wanted to tell me or not. Finally he said, "I guess because that kid you were chasing to those rocks, was your lover and i got jealous so I followed you. I didnt want to see you end up with another man." He said with a sincere voice.

I then thought about it for a minute and almost gagged. Me and Tobi! The day I confess my love to that pussy will be the day when Janshin decides to ride ponies and turns into a majical fairy.

"You don't need to worry about that. Your the only one for me, Kakuzu." 

At saying that he kisses me and wraps his arms around me, to protect me from the draft. I guess in a way i should thank Tobi...HAH! yea right, i crack myself up! im still gunna skin his ass and hang him on my wall, but this time im gunna hang him on my good wall. In honor of bringing me and Kakuzu together.

* * *

**Whew! that was alot of typing. it took me over 2 hours to write this. but it was worth it. **

**I decided for a while i will be making one-shots and short stories. i have an idea for a really good story but its not all plan together. i will tell you its a Naruto fic.the main pairings are NarutoxSasuke and DeidaraxSakura. Now im not sure with you guys but i love this couple. just as much as a love NaruSasu. They are gunna play a big part in my story. so review me guys and tell me what you think, cause i will be writing that story...know idea when though!xp**

**but for now its just gunna be one-shots and some short stories. please review!**


End file.
